Two halves of a whole
by Ghillips
Summary: During a fight, Fili is knocked out and falls into lake. Kili races to get his brother out, but when he finally brings him to the shore, Fili is not breathing. Slash.


So this is a prompt from the lovely maonethedwarf on tumblr. Loved it to be honest, but I wish I wrote it better. Sigh, here it is though.

**Disclaimer? I wish I owned these two, but *sigh* alas I do not, tolkien is too majestic**

* * *

It was in the bright and sweltering daylight when the company was ambushed. They were walking through the plains before the Misty Mountains; the sun was high and bright in the sky. Every member of the company was irritated from the heat, constantly pulling at their collars, trying to get air to their slick bodies through their many layers of armour.

Fili and Kili were bringing up the rear, moving slowly, and stumbling as they tried to lift their heavy feet through the long grass. They worse less armour than the other dwarves and since they were much younger, were less affected by the heat. Their constant nattering and joking became bothersome, especially to Thorin and they were sent to the back of the group, away from tired ears. They were grumbling for the millionth time as the heat had finally started to affect them when Thorin suddenly yelled out from the front, snapping everyone out of their state and making them more alert.

A warg had jumped down from the large rock beside them, seemingly sneaking up unnoticed. It lunged for Balin, but Thorin was quick and much more alert than the others, quickly bringing Orcrist down on its head. The orc on top quickly jumped down, now lunging at Thorin, but it was not fast enough, its head rolling to the ground with a thump as Thorin swiftly detached it from the body.

There was no time for talk when suddenly more wargs emerged around them, orcs riding on their backs. Kili quickly unsheathed his sword, preparing himself for the attack. He unconsciously moved so his back was against Fili's, as they always fought looking out for one another.

The wargs charged, not giving them a chance to get into a proper formation. The company was scattered when the battle began, each fighting for their lives and to stay awake, moving quickly in the warm sun. Kili blocked every blow that was sent his way, smiling at how easy it was.

A bead of sweat rolled down Kili's temple as he sliced through the thick fur of a warg approaching, his hair sticking to his forehead. It dropped to the ground with a screech and the orc jumped off, coming for Kili quickly. He smiled and easily blocked its swings, chopping off one of its arms before stabbing it through the stomach. Blood squirted onto his face and he grinned as he watched the light leave the orc's eyes.

He turned to his left when he saw movement, and quickly ducked when a sword came rushing at his face. He barely made it, the sword slicing his cheek slightly. He pressed his hand to the cut and grimaced when he saw blood on his fingers. He glared at the orc, which was looking at him disgustingly happy from atop his warg. Kili grinned menacingly back, imagining the orcs screams when he killed it and charged.

The battle continued on for what felt like hours, Kili enjoying the adrenaline pumping through his body. He felt like he was on fire, the added heat from the sun mixing with his fire for combat pushing him through his aching muscles. He swung at, sliced and stabbed every orc that came at him. It wasn't for a while later, when he was coming down from his high, and the number of wargs was little to none when he realized he hadn't seen Fili in a while.

He turned around where he knew Fili was going to be with a huge grin of victory on his face, but it instantly dropped into a frown when he saw no one behind him. There were a few dead wargs on the ground, their riders slain beside them, but no blonde dwarf. He looked around frantically, seeing the rest of the company who were finishing up their kills and regrouping, but did not see his brother anywhere.

His heart rate picked up when he looked back over to the edge of the cliff where Fili was last. He ran over, looking at the dead bodies around him. He felt his heart drop when he counted one two few orcs for wargs. He sheathed his sword as he approached the edge and looked down into the rushing river.

His eyes scanned the waters for a moment before his eyes fell upon a familiar fur coat, and blonde mop of hair, now turned dark from the water. He ignored the call of his uncle and the approaching footsteps and made to start down the cliff. He quickly, but carefully climbed his way down the cliff, knowing he wouldn't be able to save Fili if he injured himself.

It felt like ages until he reached the bottom his hands shaking and slipping a few times. He jumped down the last few feet of rock, not even caring about his aching feet when they slammed into the ground. He rolled out of his fall, and sprung to his feet effortlessly, sprinting off towards the shore of the river, the stones sliding and crunching under his boots.

He stopped by the edge and this time he could see Fili more clearly. His face was covered by his hair, but he could see his forehead, which was caked in blood. The current was pushing him, but he was caught on a rock, stopping him from moving further down the river.

Kili quickly threw off his sword and arrows, throwing them off to the side and shed his jacket; he had dove into the water before it even hit the ground. He pumped his legs and arms, using all the strength he could muster against the strong current. He ignored the fire in his body and the screaming of his lungs for air as he swam, his mind only focused on his brother.

When he reached the rock, he quickly pulled Fili up over his shoulder. He took a small moment to catch his breath and gain as much strength back as he could, before he pushed back through the water towards the shore. He looked ahead at his destination and saw that Thorin was now there waiting for him, a look of worry on his face. The rest of the company was standing just behind him.

Kili finally made it to the edge and Thorin pulled Fili's limp body from his arms. Kili jumped out of the water and once again ignored his own injuries, running to his brother. Thorin moved out of the way as soon as he had placed Fili down, giving Kili some much needed space.

Kili fell down to his knees beside his brother's body, his hands immediately cupping brother's face and caressed his wet beard.

"Fili, wake up, look at me come on. Don't you do this, come on, just open your eyes," Kili begged, moving his brother's face side to side slightly and lightly slapping his cheek. His eyes started to tear up and Thorin watched, dread filling him.

"Come on Fili, don't do this to me. You said- you said we'd get through this, I can't. Come on, just wake up you bastard," Kili begged, a hint of anger in his voice as a drop of water falling from his face landing on Fili's.

Thorin walked forward and placed a solemn hand on Kili's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Kili, he's not breathing, I don't think…" Thorin said, his voice soft.

Kili shook his hand off roughly and glared up at his uncle. "Don't you talk like that - he's fine; he has to be. He'll wake up."

Kili looked back down at his brother's unmoving face frantically. He looked at his blue lips before quickly tilting his head back a little. He opened his mouth and sucked in a deep breath, bringing his mouth down to his brothers and breathing out. He repeated the action again and again, continuing to give his brother mouth to mouth, determined for him to wake.

Thorin just watched, as the rest of the company did, with sad faces as they watched Kili try and revive his brother. "Kili," Thorin said softly.

"No, he's fine, he-he's going to be okay," Kili said, shakily, his confidence wavering as he continued to give his brother breath.

"Come on Fili. Don't do this. It's time to wake up now. Please. You promised we'd survive together. God damn it Fili, you can't break it. Please, don't leave me. Please," Kili spoke in between each breath. He stopped and watched his brother's unmoving face, his lips cold as ice and a dreadful blue; he couldn't hold back the sob that erupted from his throat.

He brought a hand down to his brother's fingers, cold as ice to the touch and clasped it in his warm and scrapped one. "Fili, squeeze my hand. Please, just, I need- please. I'm here, just squeeze." Kili closed his eyes, a tear escaping down his cheek when he felt no pressure. He opened his eyes again and looked at his brother's unmoving face.

He stroked his Fili's cool cheek before leaning in and giving him another breath. When he pulled back this time, it was because Fili started to cough, water flying from his mouth in a gurgle as he tried to breath. Kili's eyes widened and he let out another sob as Fili rolled onto his side, trying to rid the water from his lungs so he could breath.

He choked again when Kili pulled him into a tight hug. Kili pulled him back and cupped his face, his heart soaring when he saw blue eyes staring back at him. "I-You jerk, I thought you were. I- you-," Kili couldn't finish his sentence and Fili brought his hand up and placed it over Kili's. He took it from his face and twined their fingers together, and Kili let out a small cry of happiness when he felt the pressure finally returned in his hand.

He didn't let Fili respond, and not caring or remembering that the company was still watching, Kili leaned down and pressed his lips to Fili, tears of happiness slipping down his cheek and falling onto Fili's cheeks.

When he pulled back, Fili smiled at him and opened his mouth to say something, before it snapped shut and he frowned. He brought his hand back up to Kili's face and stroked his cheek. His voice was hoarse when he spoke. "What happened to you," his eyes were filled with worry.

Kili let out a surprised laugh. "You idiot. You almost drown and die and all you care about is a stupid scratch on my face."

"Of course," Fili said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're incorrigible," Kili said rolling his eyes. He smiled down at his brother and leaned in again so their foreheads were pressed together, their breath mingled with one another. "But I'm glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fili stroked his brother's face and responded with a small smile. "I told you, you won't ever find out. Whatever we do, it's together, until the end."

Kili smiled and leaned forward, kissing his brother once more. This time their kiss was longer, Fili's lungs more intact and they opened their mouths, letting them divulge themselves. Kili quickly took dominance of the kiss, needing to know, _feel_ Fili and know that he was alive, alright. His hand traveled over his chest and his heart fluttered feeling Fili's chest rising and collapsing.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat and they both looked over like they had their hand caught in the cookie pot. Fili immediately blushed a bright pink when he saw the company all watching them with amused looks, Bilbo's more surprised than amused. Kili grinned and pulled Fili to a sitting positing, tugging him to his chest and securing him in his arms.

Thorin knelt down beside them and turned his gaze on Fili's forehead. He reached forward and ran his hand over the cut, Fili wincing and backing away at the touch.

"That's going to bruise. You've got a nasty cut there. Do you remember anything at all Fili?"

Fili took in a deep breath and tried to remember. "I think, I was fighting and out of nowhere a warg ambushed me, and I killed it but the rider caught me off guard. I think, it hit me on the head with something, something hard, and I don't really remember much after that, I was quite dizzy. I remember falling though," he said with a shiver at the terrifying feeling in his stomach again. Kili pulled him closer to his chest and he relaxed a little, giving Kili's knee a small squeeze in thanks.

Thorin frowned and watched them for a while and Fili started to get nervous and fidgety under his gaze. He was surprised, frozen when his uncle brought them both into his arms, pulling them in for a tight hug. He felt Kili freeze up behind him as well, but they both melted and returned the rare hug from their uncle.

"Don't you do that again, you hear me," Fili heard his uncle's rough voice, but he could hear the emotion in it and he smiled softly. Thorin wasn't a stupid dwarf, and he knew that his uncle knew it was impossible to promise that, but he said it anyways, always the commander.

Fili nodded his head and knew his uncle felt it, just returning the hug. No words needed to be spoken. Eventually Thorin stood, breaking their little family moment and turned to Oin, all emotion gone from his face, his king appearance back.

"We will camp down here tonight. Oin, I need you to tend to Fili's wounds and check his health. Ori, Bofur, collect firewood. Dori and Nori, you are on pony watch," Thorin ordered and the company set to work.

After Oin had tended to Fili, cleaning his wound, which wasn't too bad and declaring he just needed rest and warmth, the brothers had found a secluded spot under a tree, a little ways from the rest of the group. Kili was leaning back against the tree and had Fili once again wrapped up in his arms, leaning him against his chest.

They just sat there together in silence, their hands entertwined. Once in a while Fili would bring their joined hands up and skim his lips along Kili's knuckles, his rough beard a nice contrast against his soft lips. Kili just watched his brother, thankful he could feel the faint thump thump of his heart and rise and fall of his chest. He brought one of his hands up to Fili's hair and combed his fingers through it lazily.

"Your braids are coming undone brother," Kili commented, and he smiled when he felt the small rumble of laughter in the elder's chest.

"Are they now? Seems like I need someone to fix them for me… maybe I could ask Bofur when he's done collecting fire wood," Fili trailed off, a smirk on his face. He could practically feel his brother fuming behind him.

Kili felt his anger spike and he tightened his hold around Fili. "No one touches you but me. You're mine," Kili growled and Fili shivered, not from the cold this time. They were quickly drying from the warm sun, which was finally beginning to disappear behind the trees.

Fili turned in his brother's arms and straddled his brother, bringing his hands up to his cheeks. "I'm yours," he whispered against Kili's lips, before pressing them together in a passionate kiss.

Kili's hands slid up his wet back and into his hair, tugging lightly at the roots. Fili let out a delicious moan and his hips bucked when Kili bit his lip, breaking the kiss. They gazed into each other's eyes, the intensity thick between them.

Kili brought his hand from Fili's hair and stroked his cheek, his thumb running over his bottom lip. "Together. Remember that; I'm holding you to it," he said sternly and Fili nodded, before Kili brought their lips together in another passionate kiss. Kili spent the remainder of the night showing his brother through his touch that he meant what he said.


End file.
